


Empathy

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Backstory, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude has always loved empaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy

Claude has always loved empaths. He likes them, their powers; they’re the only people who can put up with him. They’re the only ones he’s ever loved.

There was Jenny, his first love, his childhood sweetheart. Sweet Jenny with her bright smile and red curls. But neither of them really knew anything about their powers, much less how to control the phenomenal abilities of an empath. When the powers started to be too much, when she started to put other people in danger, she gave up. Gave up and did the only thing she could to stop herself. Sweet Jenny, with blood in the water like soft red curls.

The Company arrived too late for Jenny, but not too late for Claude.

At least, that’s what he thought. He thought they saved him, believed it for so many years.

Then there came Michael. Michael, who turned into Claude’s whole world. Michael, the man Claude gave up his life to keep safe.

Michael, with skin like cinnamon and soft black curls that twined softly around Claude’s fingers. He’d been a target, but then Claude had seen his powers and his scared eyes, and all he could think of was Jenny floating cold in red bathwater. So he’d shown himself to Michael, won his trust. Tried to help him learn control. He’d fallen in love somewhere along the way; he’d been unable to resist the first time Michael kissed him with gentle lips.

But then Michael had lost control and Claude hadn’t been able to cover up the consequences. The Company’s sharp eyes had turned back on Claude and he knew that his luck was up. He didn’t regret it, not a moment of it; he only wished he’d turned on them sooner.

Claude drove with his partner to a bridge in the middle of nowhere for Michael’s sake, to give him time to escape.

He learned later, years later, that Michael lived somewhere high in the Himalayas, far from the Company, far from the world of abilities. Claude thought fleetingly of joining him, but it was years too late and Claude was a ghost now.

He was a ghost until Peter. Dead in everything but truth.

Peter, his bright boy, dragged him back into life. Lit a spark in his chest, made him live, made him want. Infused Claude’s world of grey and blue with a new spectrum of colors. Naïve Peter, soft and beautiful and pliant beneath Claude. He’s the third empath Claude’s loved, but Claude fears he’s the one he loves the most. He knows that loving Peter is going to cost him everything, more than he’s ever given up. He knows, but he loves Peter still.

It’s only a matter of time before he loses this empath too.


End file.
